Élégie
by Fvvn
Summary: Eren kecil dititipkan oleh Carla untuk tinggal seatap dengan pria bisu yang tak berbahasa ibu sepertinya selama dua hari for aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013 challenge


**Élégie**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Rate M (ambil aman)**

**Romance/Drama**

**AU, OOC, warning: PEDO, BL, Child!Eren **

**[**Third fic for **aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013** challenge**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren hanya terpaku diam menatap kedua orangtuanya yang berbicara dengan bahasa asing pada seseorang yang bahkan tak menggerakkan bibirnya samasekali. Hanya ada sebuah ponsel di tangan dan beberapa kali orang itu menunjukkan layarnya setelah kedua orangtua Eren menyelesaikan kalimat mereka.

Iris bulat Eren mengerjap—sungguh, itu bahasa yang sulit. Ia bisa dengar sendiri aksen orangtuanya yang terasa seperti sedang berkumur-kumur atau mendengkur. Percakapan itu nampak lama karena Eren sama sekali tidak paham maksudnya apa. Beberapa kali ia merasakan kalau dirinya sedang dibicarakan—apalagi saat Carla menyebut namanya.

Dan setelah itu, tepukan lembut bersarang di kepala Eren. Carla mencubiti hidung anaknya dengan wajah yang gemas.

"Nak, dia mantan murid papamu, Rivaille. Untuk sementara, kamu akan tinggal bersamanya, ya. Hanya dua hari saja kok—habis itu papa dan mama akan kembali menjemputmu—"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut papa dan mama?"

Elusan di kepala Eren membandel hingga rambut kecokelatannya teracak secara sempurna.

"Kamu tahu kan, di Perancis ini sedang terjadi konflik dan mereka rasis dengan orang Jerman seperti kita. Mama cuma bisa memercayakanmu pada Rivaille saja. Kamu tidak boleh nakal dan jangan keluar rumah sampai mama dan papa menjemputmu. Oke? Cuman dua hari saja, Eren. Mama janji."

Aaa … Eren menunduk, lemah.

"Sayang—" ada tatapan sendu dan elusan lembut di pipi Eren. Carla sebenarnya cukup kasihan melihat Eren yang nampak tidak nyaman tapi menitipkan anaknya pada Rivaille adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik bagi mereka sebelum mencari tiket untuk kabur meninggalkan Perancis, "Mama pasti balik kok. Nanti mama belikan roti."

"Um…"

Suara itu tenggelam. Dengan pipi kenyal dan merahnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Anak pintar—" Carla tersenyum, senang, "Jadilah anak yang baik, Eren. Jangan merepotkan Rivaille."

Setelah itu, Eren kembali mendengar mamanya berbicara dengan bahasa asing pada si pemilik rumah yang mulai detik itu akan menjadi pengasuhnya. Sekelebat, ia lihat pria berambut hitam pekat itu melirik Eren dengan wajah yang keruh—

"Uh—"

Atau memang, begitulah ekspresi naturalnya.

.

.

.

**Élégie**

.

.

.

Pintu depan ditutup dengan sempurna. Eren terbujur gugup, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia lihat pria berambut hitam itu sedang mengelus dagunya—berpikir yang-entah-apa. Dan kemudian ia ketik sesuatu di ponselnya lalu menunjukkan benda berlayar itu di depan wajah Eren.

'**Can you speak English?'**

Eren mendengus. Huh?

'**Speak English?'**

Rivaille meralat. Ia gunakan tangannya sebagai peraga sekaligus penjelas dari kalimat yang diketiknya. Kurang lebih, Eren pun paham.

"Um—aku tidak terlalu bisa bahasa Inggris. Guruku baru saja mengajarkan nama-nama buah dan sapaan—"

Rivaille sontak menunjukkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Eren yang kaget. Ia lalu menggunakan tangan yang satunya untuk membuat gestur buka-tutup seperti mulut, kemudian menunjuk Eren disertai dengan gelengan kepala yang tegas. Rivaille hanya bisa menggunakan kode dengan tubuhnya—

Dan alis Eren berkerut. Rivaille yang tepuk jidat lalu menuliskan sesuatu di ponselnya dan menunjukkan hal itu pada Eren.

'**Cannot speak German'**

Eren hanya bisa berkeringat karena satu-satunya yang Eren tahu hanya lah nama negaranya yang disebut disana.

'**German'**

Eren membaca tulisan yang dipersingkat, disertai oleh kedua tangan Rivaille yang menyilang. Aha—Eren dapat pencerahan.

"Tidak bisa bahasa Jerman?"

'…**Yes'**

Senyum mengembang refleks. Eren mengikuti gerakan yang persis seperti Rivaille tadi—

Begitu polosnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bahasa Inggris." Ia menambahkannya dengan gestur tangan yang melambangkan porsi kemampuannya yang 'sedikit'.

Walau Eren berbicara dengan bahasa yang Rivaille tidak mengerti—tetapi gestur itu cukup menjelaskan segalanya. Memang repot cara berkomunikasi mereka—tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

RIvaille mendengus saja.

Ia gerakkan lehernya untuk mengomandoi Eren agar segera berjalan mengikutinya. Dengan wajah penuh antusias, Eren pun mengejar. Sadar-sadar mereka tiba di ruang tamu dan Rivaille duduk menghadap meja khusus yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku tebal dan serakkan lembar kertas. Sangat berantakan.

Eren sendiri bingung harus bagaimana saat Rivaille tiba-tiba mengabaikannya dan asik sendiri dengan tugasnya. Tapi kemudian saat Eren mendekat dan menarik lengan pakaian Rivaille, pria itu menepisnya dan menunjuk sebuah sofa untuk ditempati.

"Ah."

Eren mengangguk, paham. Ia berlari kecil menuju sofanya dan duduk dengan pantat yang terbanting tak acuh. Wajahnya cengar-cengir, sambil celingukan memerhatikan sekitar. Maksud hati, Rivaille ingin agar Eren meresleting mulutnya di pojok sofa dan tidak menggangunya selagi kerja.

Tapi kelihatannya anak itu tak terlalu mengindahkan perintah non-verbalnya. Eren yang nampak tidak bisa diam, lantas bergulingan di sofa dan terus berkicau dengan bahasa planetnya. Awal mula Rivaille tak terlalu memusingkannya dan tetap berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan saat itu, tapi kicauan Eren semakin menjadi-jadi. Anak itu bahkan mulai menginjak sofanya dan berdiri lompat-lompat.

Rivaille refleks menggebrak meja kerjanya. Ia menatap Eren dengan wajah yang semakin masam dari saat pertamakali Eren melihatnya. Dan Rivaille membuat gerakan 'kunci mulut' yang disertai oleh kedua lengan yang bersilang—masih dengan wajah kejamnya yang khas.

Eren menahan napas—hampir saja berkaca-kaca. Melihat hal tersebut, Rivaille langsung mengacak rambutnya dan berbalik badan untuk mencorat-coret sesuatu di kertas dengan kekuatan penuh. Tak lama kemudian ia menunjukkan kertas itu pada Eren—

Rupanya ilustrasi 4 panel.

Panel pertama menggambarkan sebuah _stickman_ dengan label nama 'Rivaille' duduk di atas kursi kerja.

Panel kedua, _stickman_ yang lainnya dengan label nama 'Eren'.

Panel ketiga menggambarkan suasana dimana _stickman_ bernama Rivaille mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang dan _stickman_ Eren duduk di sofa dengan patuh.

Panel keempat, berupa panel yang mendapat coretan X besar karena ada gambar _stickman_ Eren yang berdiri di atas sofa dan kelihatan sedang mengganggu konsentrasi _stickman_ Rivaille.

Satu menit Eren diam menyerap maksudnya.

Dan detik berikutnya ia komentar—

"Gambar paman jelek."

Rivaille masih diam tak bereaksi. Sekali lagi—ia tak mengerti.

"Jelek banget—"

Dan suara tawa yang membuncah membuat Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kelihatannya ia paham kenapa anak di depannya tertawa.

"_Fuck. Draw._"

_**BUG**_

Satu jitakkan keras mendarat di kepala Eren, hingga menciptakan benjol imajiner. Darimana anak itu belajar kosakata bahasa Inggris yang buruk?

Kalau saja Rivaille tidak bisu—mungkin ia sudah membalas ocehan itu dengan bahasa Perancisnya yang melolong tanpa jeda. Sayangnya tidak. Rivaille hanya bisa menggunakan tubuhnya untuk berbicara dengan Eren.

Bocah itu menggelitik tensi darahnya.

"Kenapa paman memukulku? Memangnya aku salah bicara—HMPH!"

Kelihatannya Eren tidak cukup mengerti bahwa Rivaille sungguh buta dengan bahasa ibunya.

"PAM—HMFTT."

Mulut itu masih berontak saat Rivaille membekapnya dengan tangan besarnya. Eren kepayahan sendiri. Merasa kesal, ia gigit telapak tangan itu dan Rivaille menunjukkan mimik yang kesakitan.

'_Bocah sial!'_

"Dasar paman jeleek! Aku tidak suka dengan paman!"

Dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkannya Eren loncat dan berlari menjauhi Rivaille. Ia bahkan membuat gestur menarik kantung mata sambil menjulur dengan beraninya. Rivaille yang senewen hanya membalasnya dengan tangan yang dikepalkan di depan wajah.

'_Sialan. Tanganku jadi ternoda'_

Lepas dari kepergian Eren yang entah kemana, Rivaille mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap pinggir telapak yang menciptakan bekas gigitan dan penuh liur itu dengannya. Wajah Rivaille kembali mengkerut. Di kepalanya bersimbah jutaan makian dan kalimat komplain yang tertuju untuk Eren.

Hah. Ia harap di masa depan nanti akan ada alat yang bisa membantunya untuk menghardik si bocah kurang ajar. Suara robot juga tidak apa-apa, asal ia bisa berbicara lagi—

Setelah menghela napas sekali, Rivaille kembali berkutat di mejanya hingga senja tenggelam sempurna.

.

.

.

**Élégie**

.

.

.

Tubuh itu merenggang dengan sempurna. Rivaille menguap sekali duakali—rasanya puas sekali bisa menyelesaikan tugas sebelum waktu tidur tiba. Tapi saking konsentrasinya dengan kerjaan, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau kondisi rumahnya saat itu terasa hening. Mengingat ia baru saja dititipi sebuah toa supersonik yang bisa bicara dengan bahasa Jerman, seharusnya rumah ini rentan bising. Ia mulai mengendus, heran. Tergelitik untuk beranjak dari sofa, akhirnya Rivaille berkeliling mencari-cari dimana sosok itu berada. Ia mulai dari tempat yang standar—teras rumah. Kosong. Halaman belakang—nihil. Rivaille beranjak ke kamarnya, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Perasaannya mulai was-was dan rasa bersalah mulai menyelimutinya.

Ia jadi kepikiran karena sebelum Eren pergi, Rivaille meneriakinya. Mungkin saja Eren marah sekali padanya. Oh—Rivaille jadi cemas kalau-kalau Eren pergi keluar dan kabur dari rumahnya.

Walau kemungkinan itu hanya ada sepersekian persen, Rivaille tetap saja merasa kalut sebelum Eren berhasil ditemukan.

Napasnya mulai terengah berlarian. Rivaille keluar dari pintu depan dan melongok ke kanan-kiri jalanan komplek yang sepi. Ia berkeliling sebentar di daerah sekitar—siapa tahu Eren sedang bersembunyi diantara semak-semak atau bermain ayunan di taman umum.

Tapi lagi-lagi sepi.

Rivaille kembali dengan wajah yang berkeringat. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia terus memberi sugesti positif pada dirinya—tapi tetap, fakta yang menyatakan bahwa Eren adalah 'anak orang yang kini hilang entah kemana' sedikitnya membuat Rivaille bergidik.

'_Bocah sialan.'_

Rivaille merutuk. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tamu. Tidak menemukan ide cemerlang, Rivaille hanya bisa menunggu—semoga saja Eren cepat kembali. Kemanapun ia pergi.

Ia menghela napas berat. Menyambar handuknya dan berniat untuk rileks dengan air hangat. Baru saja ia menyingkap tirai _bathtub_-nya, sesuatu yang mengejutkan muncul di depan mata.

Rivaille membelalak—

Eren tertidur di _bathtub_. Dengan puluhan kertas majalah koleksinya yang telah disobek dan disulap menjadi kapal-kapalan. Yang harganya menelan jatah _snack_ Rivaille—

Tamparan pedas hinggap di pipi Eren, membuat yang punya terbangun dengan kaget. Ia lihat sosok hitam Rivaille yang memayunginya dengan ekspresi paling berat. Eren merinding—refleks menutup mata. Ia takut dengan Rivaille yang mungkin saja akan memukulnya—

Tapi perih itu tidak ada.

Yang Eren rasakan saat itu malah usapan lembut di kepala dan sesuatu membuat napasnya tercekat karena tubuhnya serasa dipenyet.

Eren membuka mata, mendapati Rivaille yang memeluknya dengan sebegitu erat. Bocah itu tercengang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Paman—kenapa?"

Eren tahu sia-sia saja bertanya. tapi entah—keinginan untuk berbicara timbul begitu saja.

"Aku bosan jadinya membuat perahu kertas disini. Maaf paman, aku tidak minta izin menggunakan bukumu."

Setelah pelukan itu lepas, Eren memberikan majalah yang halamannya sudah tersobek beberapa itu pada pemiliknya yang pias ditempat.

Rivaille yang tadinya merasa gatal karena majalahnya dicabik parah, lantas kembali netral begitu si kecil Eren menyambutnya dengan ekspresi anak anjing dan mata yang sangat bulat.

Ah, betapa manisnya—

Hari ini, Rivaille merasa lelah.

Malam-malam ia berlari seperti orang bodoh untuk mencari seekor bocah yang lenyap entah kemana dan ternyata objek yang dicarinya malah ketiduran di kamar mandi—

"Achoo!"

Eren mengusap hidungnya hingga memerah.

"ACHOO!" Bersin itu kembali terdengar.

Rivaille menarik pakaian bocah itu dan menelanjanginya di tempat. Eren sempat panik karena tidak paham situasi—ia bahkan menendangi Rivaille saat pria itu memaksanya untuk bugil—tapi Eren berhenti brutal saat ia lihat Rivaille yang mulai menyalakan keran airnya.

Kucuran itu membuat Eren ber'oh' ria. _Bathtub_ tempatnya tidur sekarang digenangi oleh air yang makin lama makin banyak. Eren sontak berenang senang dan menyipratkan air sembarangan, dan Rivaille lagi-lagi menjitaknya.

Yang tua melempar sabun batangan dengan wajah datar. Eren melempar sabun itu balik dan hendak meraih botol sabun cair yang bertengger disisi _bathtub_. Tetapi Rivaille mencegahnya sontak—kelihatannya itu sabun favorit dan ia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang menggunakannya selain dia. Maka terjadilah, adegan berebut botol sabun antara pedofil dan korbannya.

"Aku mau pakai yang itu pamaaan! Aku tidak mau sabun padat! Berikan—"

Rivaille mengangkat botol sabun itu tinggi-tinggi. Ia lihat Eren yang menggembungkan pipi dan menyipratkan air kearahnya. Wajahnya masih menuntut keras,

"Berikan pamaaaan! Berikanberikanberikaaan!"

Karena merasa tak punya pilihan, akhirnya Rivaille menuangkan sabun cair itu ke tangan dan memandikan Eren secara khusus.

"Tung—Paman!"

Ada tatapan berjuta kode yang Rivaille berikan padanya.

'_Kalau kau mau pakai sabunku—setidaknya, biarkan aku yang menentukan berapa takaran sabun yang harus kau gunakan, bocah'_

Dan sesuai dugaan—Eren tak mengerti.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri paman!"

Eren menyibak kolam airnya dengan serius kearah Rivaille. Dan sosok hitam itu kuyup dengan ekspresi aspalnya. Rivaille menatap tajam dengan aura mengintimidasi, ia membully Eren secara mental. Eren tahu ada yang tidak beres saat itu—lebih-lebih saat Rivaille ikut bertelanjang diri di depannya dan masuk ke bak dengan cara memaksa.

"U-UWAAAAAA!"

Air_ bathtub_ tumpah-tumpah menyambut kedatangan daging 65 kilo yang menceburkan dirinya sendiri tanpa dosa. Karena sudah kepalang basah, akhirnya Rivaille memutuskan untuk sekalian mandi saja.

Biarlah Eren jerit-jerit, setidaknya ia bisa menjeweri anak itu kalau protes. Toh, mereka satu _bathtube_.

.

.

.

**Élégie**

.

.

.

Sejak tadi Rivaille menggrataki isi lemarinya—meninggalkan sosok Eren yang diam memerhatikannya dengan balutan handuk yang nyaris menenggelamkan dirinya. Memang sial keluarga Jaeger—sudah tahu menitipkan anak, mereka tidak membawakan perlengkapan atau minimal pakaian untuk anaknya.

Rivaille hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati sambil membongkar isi lemarinya—Sudah beberapa kali ia mengarahkan baju-baju itu pada tubuh Eren, dan melemparnya karena dianggap terlalu kebesaran.

"Paman, paman."

Rivaille mendecak saat Eren menarik bajunya. Entah kenapa Eren terus memanggilnya dengan 'paman' padahal namanya Rivaille.

"Yang ini—" Eren mengambil salah satu baju yang habis dilempar oleh Rivaille dan mendekapnya di depan dada, "Aku mau yang ini, paman. Bahannya enak."

Rivaille memerhatikan baju yang Eren pegang—kaus hitam yang diberi oleh Petra sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya. Dia sendiri kelonggaran mengenakan baju itu apalagi Eren yang masih sebesar gundu?

_Well_—Rivaille tak mencegahnya saat Eren berinisiatif dengan sendirinya untuk mengenakan pakaian yang ia pilih. saat kepala besar itu mencuat dari balik lubang kaus—Eren memasang wajah yang habis saja muncul dari permukaan air.

"Puah—"

Rivaille refleks tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan bocah itu.

Ia lantas mendorong Eren kemudian untuk segera naik ke ranjangnya dan tidur—berhubung waktu sudah larut. Eren sendiri hanya terperangah saat punggungnya ditepuk dan kakinya dipaksa melangkah hingga jatuh menghantam ranjang yang empuk. Eren berkedip-kedip saat ia lihat Rivaille sudah sigap membungkusnya dengan selimut dan hendak meninggalkannya—

Tapi Eren menangkap tangan pria itu.

Matanya menyorot dengan pancaran penuh takut dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Rivaille terdiam sebentar.

Ia lepas cengkeraman Eren perlahan dan kembali berjalan memunggunginya—tapi Eren tak melepas Rivaille begitu saja. Ia pun akhirnya beranjak dari kasur dan mengikuti Rivaille di belakang.

Rivaille yang senewen kembali menunjuk ranjang dan memerintah Eren untuk kembali ke ranjangnya, tetapi Eren menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri."

Rivaille masih bersikeras menunjuk ranjang sambil mendorong Eren agar kembali.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri. Aku takut—aku ingin tidur dengan paman Rivaille."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Rivaille berhenti memaksa si kecil.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang Eren ucapkan padanya—tapi lagi-lagi ia membiarkan Eren berlaku sesukanya.

Helaan napas tercipta dan Eren mengekori Rivaille sampai mereka tiba di kamar tidur Rivaille.

Yang tua kembali berkutat di meja dan membaca buku tebal yang entah apa. Sementara Eren duduk di sisi ranjang, memerhatikan dengan kaki yang terayun-ayun. Sorotnya yang polos sungguh membuat Rivaille bergidik dan ia mulai merasa tak nyaman diperhatikan sedemikian rupa walaupun oleh seorang anak kecil.

Lantas Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Eren. Ia baringkan bocah itu di kasurnya dan menyelimutinya.

"Paman—tapi aku tidak bisa tidur."

Selimut itu digenggam erat oleh jemari Eren. Ia hendak beranjak duduk tapi Rivaille lagi-lagi mendorongnya hingga kembali terbaring di atas bantal. Eren mengerjap sejenak, ia lihat Rivaille menggenggam sesuatu yang aneh di tangannya.

Sebelum Eren sempat bertanya, Rivaille sudah menyusupkan _earphone_ di telinga Eren dan memutar lagu dari MP3-nya. Ekspresi Eren berubah antusias saat bebunyian melodi terdengar di telinga. Ia pandangi Rivaille dengan sorot yang dipenuhi oleh kilau bintang—

"Paman! Ada suaranya! Ada suaranya!"

Rivaille memindahkan MP3 yang ia genggam ke tangan Eren. Ia pun menunjukkan cara mengganti ataupun me-_replay_ lagu di MP3 itu. Eren terus memerhatikan dengan cermat saat Rivaille memencet tombol-tombol dari benda persegi panjang berukuran mini yang kini Eren genggam.

Dan sesuai insting anak-anak, selepas Rivaille menunjukkan cara-caranya, Eren langsung mencoba sendiri dan memainkan musiknya.

"Ooh. Oooh!" ia bergumam-gumam senang. Kelihatannya sudah cukup paham cara menggunakan MP3 saat itu.

Rivaille refleks mengacak rambut kecokelatan Eren dan menepuknya beberapakali sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sisi ranjang dan membiarkan Eren tertidur ditemani oleh musik. Eren sempat terbangun duduk saat ia lihat Rivaille yang kelihatannya ingin keluar dari kamar saat itu.

"Paman—"

Menyadari kepanikan terselubung si kecil, Rivaille kembali membuat gestur bahwa saat itu ia hanya ingin turun ke dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya dengan mineral.

"Paman—cepat balik ya."

Pintu itu ditutup dan Eren kembali rebahan sambil mendengarkan musiknya dalam bisu.

Saat Rivaille kembali—bocah itu sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

**Élégie**

.

.

.

Cicitan burung dan garis-garis sinar hangat memancar melalui celah jendela. Eren mengucek mata dan terbangun—saat itu ia baru saja menyadari adanya tubuh maskulin yang berbaring disampingnya. Wajah tidur Rivaille membuatnya terhisap, entah kenapa. Eren mendekat dan mengguncang tubuh itu, tapi tak ada reaksi. Lantas pikiran jahil pun timbul.

Eren menjepit hidung Rivaille selama beberapa detik dan itu cukup untuk membuat si tua membuat ekspresi memberengut dalam kondisi mata terpejam. Eren terkikik sendiri, melihatnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan aksinya dengan menarik tangan Rivaille dan menyentuh telapaknya—

Diluar dugaan, rasanya hangat dan lebar.

Sadar-sadar Eren sudah meletakkan tangan itu pada pipinya—membuat seolah Rivaille sedang mengusapnya. Ah, entah kenapa Eren menyukai sentuhan itu. Saking terbuainya ia sampai tidak sadar kalau si pemilik tangan sebenarnya sudah terbangun dan berpura-pura tertidur saja.

Hingga elusan itu berubah menjadi sebuah cubitan.

Eren meringis kesakitan.

Rivaille membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai di depan si bocah. Eren terlonjak—entah kenapa pipinya memanas.

"_M-Morning_."

Ia bersyukur sekali sudah mempelajari sapaan dalam bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya. Senyum Rivaille melebar. Mulutnya membuka-tutup—seperti hendak membalas sapaan itu tanpa suara.

Ah. Eren nyengir melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya tapi aku tahu apa yang paman ucapkan."

Rivaille hanya bisa mengelus pucuk kepala itu lagi.

Anak di depannya, entah kenapa membuat hatinya menyerbu hangat dan gelisah disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

**Élégie**

.

.

.

Pagi itu aroma roti bakar menguar di sekitar dapur. Tidak ketinggalan dengan botol madu yang sudah bertengger, siap menjadi selai. Juga gelas tinggi susu yang Rivaille berikan untuk Eren. Si kecil sudah duduk manis di mejanya sambil memainkan garpunya seperti stik drum. Kadang-kadang ia menyanyi cempreng—membunuh waktu yang dipakainya untuk menunggu RIvaille selesai memasak telur.

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady—_"

Gedebukan suara meja yang tidak sinkron dengan nyanyian Eren bukanlah suatu hal yang menjadi masalah baginya. Eren justru kelihatan senang dan menikmati konser tunggalnya di dapur. Rivaille sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas—tapi bibirnya tak terlihat kecut karena ia maklum.

Piring telur itu diletakkan Rivaille di atas meja. Eren spontan menyambutnya dengan sukacita begitu Rivaille mencondongkan piring telur itu kepadanya. Wajah bundar yang menganga dengan tetesan liur imajiner melekat pada ekspresi Eren saat itu. Rivaille langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Eren dan menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan.

Bocah kecil itu sudah melumeri roti panggangnya dengan madu banyak-banyak. Dan langsung melahapnya dengan gesit begitu pisau selainya teronggok di atas meja. Sisa remah-remah terjatuh ke atas meja atau lantai dan sebagian tetap menempel di pinggir bibirnya karena lengket berkat selai madu. Rivaille pun tergelitik.

"…"

"…"

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi lepas kontrol karena secara insting Rivaille mencondongkan wajahnya dan menjilati remahan roti di wajah Eren dengan lidahnya sendiri. Yang kecil ternganga. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah kala itu.

"Paman…."

Rivaille tak membalasnya—tentu saja, ia tidak bisa. Wajahnya menjauh perlahan dan jemarinya mengusap nakal ke daerah yang baru saja ia jilati. Eren berkedip, tidak mengerti.

"Paman, tadi itu kenapa?"

"…"

"Mama sama papa tidak pernah menjilat Eren seperti itu."

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa Rivaille cerna dari mulut bocah itu. Semuanya terlihat seperti lagu yang masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan.

Eren kembali menjejalkan rotinya ke mulut dan sengaja meninggalkan bekas di pinggir bibir seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini ia berinisiatif untuk menjilati remah roti itu dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Hnng—"

Wajah itu nampak lugu. Eren sangat berusaha—entah kenapa harus seperti itu, Rivaille sendiri bingung dengan kelakuan anak di depannya yang terkesan aneh dan tiba-tiba.

"Uhmm—" lidah Eren tak sampai. Sebelah matanya sampai setengah terpejam.

Rivaille yang lagi-lagi melihatnya merasa terpancing untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Tangan kurus Eren yang menggenggam roti ditangkap Rivaille, sementara yang satu lagi menjepit hidung Eren hingga si kecil kesulitan bernapas.

"F-Fhaman hmf—"

Keterkejutan karena sesak napas itu berganti tatkala Rivaille menempelkan bibirnya pada Eren dengan sengaja—bukan sekedar menjilati seperti yang tadi ia lakukan. Bukan.

Eren tahu yang Rivaille lakukan disebut apa.

Yang tidak ia tahu hanya satu hal : kenapa?

Dengan kondisi hidung yang dijepit, tangan yang ditahan dan mulut yang dijelajahi, Eren tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Bibirnya terlalu basah dilumat dan ia hanya bisa meronta lolos dari jepitan Rivaille yang membuatnya sesak—

"H-hh—"

Dada Eren naik-turun sangat cepat. Tubuhnya kekurangan oksigen, hampir-hampir membuat Eren tersungkur lemas di kursi. Ia menatap Rivaille yang saat itu sibuk termenung mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

"P-Paman aku tadi tidak bisa napas tahu!" Eren menjerit seraya menunjuk wajah Rivaille dengan ekspresi garang yang dipaksakan. Rivaille tak berinisiatif untuk membalasnya saat itu. Hanya menepuk si kepala cokelat dan meremas surainya hingga acak-acakan.

Yang dipermainkan mendadak manyun di tempat.

.

.

.

**Élégie**

.

.

.

Eren jadi menyadari satu hal.

Setelah kejadian itu, matanya tak bisa lepas dari Rivaille yang saat ini tengah melakukan aktivitas persis seperti yang kemarin dilakukannya—duduk di kursi kerja sambil menulis ditemani oleh tumpukan buku yang tebal-tebal. Eren sendiri hanya duduk tergeletak di karpet—tak jauh jaraknya dari posisi Rivaille—sambil mencoret-coret kertas dengan krayon yang Rivaille berikan padanya. Disela-sela berkreasinya, mata Eren suka mencuri pandang kearah yang tua.

"Paman."

Rivaille masih tidak tahu apa arti yang diucapkan oleh si bocah tapi, kalimat 'Paman' itu terlalu sering ia dengar dari mulut Eren.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang paman lakukan?"

Rivaille masih menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Ah, paman pasti tidak mengerti bahasaku kan?" dengan ringannya kalimat itu terus mengucur, sementara tangan Eren sibuk mencorat coret, "Kalau saja paman tahu—aku ingin tanya, kenapa paman menciumku seperti itu."

"…"

"Rasanya sedikit aneh. Biasanya papa atau mama yang mencium Eren, melakukannya di pipi dengan lembut. Tapi ciuman paman membuatku sesak napas."

Satu gebrakan meja terdengar. Ah—itu '_sign_' dari Rivaille yang meminta keheningan absolutnya. Eren paham maksudnya tapi ia tak terlihat menanggapinya.

"Dan aku mau tanya satu lagi. Kenapa paman menggelitik rongga mulut Eren dengan lidah? Memangnya mulut Eren kotor?"

"…"

"Paman Rivaille harusnya belajar bahasa Jerman—"

Wajah _grumpy_ Rivaille menoleh. Dan ia memanggil Eren dengan tangannya. Sedikit terperangah, Eren toh tetap saja berjalan mendekat—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya merangkak mendekat—dengan wajah penasaran.

Rivaille menggunakan telunjuknya untuk meminta Eren agar mendekatkan kepalanya.

Lalu selembar kertas yang sudah ditulis dengan tinta hitam dipajang sempurna di depan wajah Eren yang melongo dengan polosnya—

'**Kann ich****dich berühren****?'**

'_Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?'_

Iris kehijauan itu lekas menatap kelabu Rivaille dengan cepat. Ada dua hal yang mengejutkan dari tulisan tangan itu. Yang pertama adalah, Rivaille menggunakan bahasa yang bisa ia mengerti. Yang kedua—isi dari tulisan itu sendiri. Secara literal Eren tahu itu dibaca apa—tetapi ia tidak paham dengan maksud yang sesungguhnya.

"Maksud paman seperti pegangan tangan?"

'**Ich will dich****berühren'**

'_Aku ingin menyentuhmu'_

Rivaille tak seperti membalas atau menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Ia hanya terus menunjukkan lembaran kertas dengan bahasa Jerman itu pada si kecil.

'**Man kann sagen, 'yes' wenn Sie nicht über eine Beschwerde'**

'_katakan 'ya', jika kau tidak punya komplain'_

Sisa satu lembar lagi yang belum Rivaille tunjukkan pada Eren—tapi ia tidak kelihatan akan menunjukkannya sebelum Eren menjawab. Bocah itu mendongak lagi, menatap wajah Rivaille lekat-lekat. Seperti ada sihir yang memengaruhinya, pipi itu memerah tanpa alasan—antara antusias dan penasaran, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Yes."

Eren menjawab mantap. Manik kehijauan itu terpantul oleh cahaya lampu sehingga nampak cantik di depan visualisasi Rivaille—

"Tapi memangnya kenapa paman—"

Pria di depannya meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir dan tersenyum dengan langkanya.

'**Ich habe etwas für dich. ****komm mit mir****'**

'_Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Ayo ikut aku'_

Kertas terakhir ditunjukkan. Tak menunggu respon dari yang kecil, Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dan membawanya pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Paman punya apa? Apa Eren dapat mainan?"

Kepala hitam itu menoleh—tetapi hanya ada tangan lebarnya yang membalas dengan mengusap pelan pipi Eren yang kenyal.

Oh. Eren masih menerka-nerka.

.

.

.

**Élégie**

.

.

.

Rivaille tidak tahu dengan apa yang merasukinya saat ini. menggiring seorang anak SD ke dalam kamar yang terkunci sempurna bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang wajar. Ia tahu Eren sudah memerhatikannya dengan rasa heran sedaritadi tapi percayalah, Eren mungkin tidak akan menyangka dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Rivaille saat ini.

"Paman tidak menyuruhku untuk tidur siang kan? Karena Eren belum ngantuk samasekali—"

Rivaille berusaha untuk tidak melakukan segalanya tergesa-gesa. Dengan hati-hati ia dekati Eren dan menarik lengan anak itu secara lembut lalu membawanya agar duduk di pinggir ranjang, bersisian dengannya.

Eren sudah bergumam beberapa kali. Kepalanya sampai dimiringkan saking tidak pahamnya.

"Paman kau bilang tadi akan memberikan sesua—"

Eren terbujur kaku saat Rivaille secara culas menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Eren dan menciuminya dengan hembusan napas yang menggelitik. Mata Eren sampai terpejam, geli. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang Rivaille lakukan. Hanya ada sensasi aneh yang terus menjalar melewati rongga dadanya dan membuat Eren merasa tak nyaman.

"A-ah—"

Ciuman itu beralih menjadi jilatan. Eren bisa merasakannya saat lidah dengan permukaan kasar itu menyapu areal tengkuknya sambil menghisap, menciptakan jejak-jejak kemerahan yang tidak bisa Eren lihat.

"P-Paman—"

Eren hanya bisa merintih dan menghela napas dengan perasaan kalut. Lebih-lebih saat Rivaille mulai mempekerjakan tangannya untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam kaus Eren dan mengelus bagian dada anak itu—sensasi yang lainnya mengejar Eren untuk bersuara lebih.

Wajah bundar si kecil memerah drastis saat tangan Rivaille yang bermain nakal, turun mengusap areal perutnya hingga akhirnya masuk ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Geli—Eren merasa sesuatu sedang menggelitiki tubuhnya. Bahkan rasanya lebih kuat daripada saat ayahnya menyentuh bagian ketiak atau pinggangnya. Sesuatu yang Rivaille lakukan padanya saat ini entah kenapa terasa berbeda sekali—

Dan Eren merasa takut.

"K-kh—"

Ia takut sesuatu merangsang tubuhnya dan Eren tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi hasrat yang meletup-letup di benaknya.

Rivaille tak membiarkan Eren istirahat dari serangannya. Pijatan di bawah mulai menciptakan sesuatu yang terasa baru bagi Eren. Ia tidak pernah merasa kaku seperti yang sekarang ini ia rasakan. Entah bagaimana bisa percampuran rasa malu dan khawatir mengaduk isi perutnya hingga rasanya Eren ingin sekali menangis di waktu yang sama. Tapi sayang, ia tidak sanggup—bahkan Rivaille tak memberinya waktu untuk meneteskan air mata. Pria itu dengan sigapnya meraih pipi Eren dan menarik wajah anak itu supaya Rivaille bisa meraihnya dengan sentuhan ala surga dunia.

"Hmff—akh!"

Suara kecap yang nyaring dan saliva basah menghiasi pinggir bibir Eren. Ia merasa lemah dan sangat tak berdaya saat Rivaille mulai memindai bagian mulutnya dengan lidah tebal yang meliuk ganas di dalam. Eren hampir-hampir tersedak karenanya—

Jeda beberapa saat didapat oleh Eren untuk mengambil napas. Wajah mungilnya berkeringat dan merah. Eren tidak pernah merasa segentar ini. tindakan Rivaille masih membuat tubuhnya gemetar tak terkontrol.

"T-Tolong—"

Mata itu berkaca-kaca. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Rivaille dan kedua tangannya mengerat pada kaus si pria.

"P-paman, apa yang harus kulakukan—" Eren terisak pelan. Wajahnya mulai sembab, "R-Rasanya tidak enak. Tubuhku tidak enak—"

Rivaille mencium keningnya singkat. Lalu turun hingga pipi dan menjilati airmatanya yang tumpah ruah. Dibarengi dengan elusan telapak lebarnya di kepala Eren—bocah itu berhenti protes walau isakkannya masih belum bisa dihentikan.

Rivaille tersenyum kemudian.

Sebuah lengkung bibir yang menyatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Saat itu Eren sudah memejamkan mata—ketika Rivaille dengan inisiatifnya merebahkan tubuh kecil si bocah dan menjamahnya lebih brutal.

Kebrutalan itu dibarengi dengan desis dan desahan Eren yang tak terbendung lagi. Ia bahkan terlalu polos untuk tidak menahan suaranya samasekali. Yang matanya bisa tangkap saat itu hanyalah wajah Rivaille yang terlihat senang setiap kali Eren menunjukkan sisi ekspresifnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Rivaille terlihat begitu senang karenanya. Eren bahkan sampai mempelajari tabiat Rivaille—setiap kali ia mengeluarkan suara refleks, Rivaille pasti mencium pipinya dan memijat areal di bawahnya dengan lebih kuat.

Rangsang itu begitu cepat menyebar ke sekujur tubuh Eren. Ia tak bisa menghentikan gejolaknya yang sudah mendobrak gila—

Tapi sekejap saja Rivaille menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tangan yang bermain nakal di bawah ia tarik kembali dan ia bisa lihat wajah Eren yang tadinya mulai menikmati jadi sayu dan nampak kecewa. Rivaille lalu menghujamnya dengan sorot mata yang intens—mencari tahu apakah Eren sudah terjerat candunya atau belum.

Bocah itu nampak semakin gelisah tak karu-karuan. Tubuhnya mulai menggeliat—kaki Eren bahkan tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Tangannya yang mengudara, berguncang—gemetar.

Pelan-pelan ia raih kaus Rivaille dan menariknya dengan manja.

"Uh—" tidak ada kalimat yang meminta. Eren hanya berpaling sambil terus menarik Rivaille agar kembali melakukan tindakannya yang tergolong setengah.

Pria itu tak menunggu waktu hingga kembali cair—lantas ciumannya yang selembut awan menerjang bibir kemerahan Eren secara bertahap. Kali ini rasanya sedikit berbeda karena Eren meresponnya dengan lebih tenang—tidak seperti pertamakali atau yang kedua saat Eren hampir pingsan tersengal karena tenggorokkannya tersumbat.

"Hng—mm."

Eren memeluk leher Rivaille dengan erat—entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bergelayutan pada sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan. Rivaille sendiri tidak keberatan, justru inilah yang ia harapkan. Agar Eren bergantung padanya—

Kaus putih yang melekat di tubuh Eren, tanggal oleh Rivaille yang melepaskannya dengan sukacita. Si bocah berpaling menyadari tatapan Rivaille yang membuat hatinya tak nyaman—

"Paman, s-sebenarnya kita akan melakukan apa?"

Eren tahu Rivaille tak mengerti pertanyaan itu dan ia tak bisa menjawab dengan mulutnya.

Eren tahu—tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berbicara remeh atau konyol setiap kali Rivaille mulai menyentuh tubuhnya lagi. Ia bahkan terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja pria di depannya menurunkan resleting celananya tanpa permisi. Dan sebelum Eren bisa melihat apa yang tersembunyi dibaliknya, Rivaille sudah menutupi setengah wajah si kecil dengan tangan yang satunya, sambil lagi-lagi melumat bibir Eren untuk menciptakan sensasi tersendiri.

'_Maaf, Eren. maaf—'_

Waktu itu, Eren melenguh cukup keras. Menitikkan airmata. Menyebut nama Rivaille sambil menjambaki rambut pria itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa permainan yang Rivaille bawa padanya tidak hanya sebatas sentuhan saja.

.

.

.

**Élégie**

.

.

.

Bintang di luar jendela berkedap-kedip melatari karpet hitam yang membentang luas di atas sana.

Eren terbaring dengan wajah kosong di ranjang Rivaille—tak sempat memikirkan apapun setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang terasa panjang. Hanya ada putih yang berputar di kepala. Begitu _blank_ dan—seperti mimpi. Ia memerhatikan tubuhnya yang berbungkus selimut tebal dan pakaian yang telah berganti model serta warna.

Entah kenapa ia tidak ingat habis melakukan apa.

Pintu di kamar terbuka seketika—menampakkan wajah datar yang baru saja membawa secangkir kopi panas dan hendak meletakkannya di meja kerja.

Dan anehnya, jantung Eren berdegup kencang.

Ada perasaan yang ganjil saat hijaunya memandangi Rivaille tanpa sadar. Kemarin ia tidak merasa segini gugupnya—entah kenapa situasi berubah cepat.

"P-Paman, aku—"

Rivaille memotong suara itu dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Eren tidak paham kenapa rasanya begitu tiba-tiba, tapi tubuh Rivaille yang membungkusnya begitu hangat dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Mau tak mau ia membalas pelukan itu dengan wajah yang sengaja dibenamkan pada pundak Rivaille.

"Apa paman akan tidur cepat malam ini? Eren ingin tidur dengan paman—"

Ia mungkin terlalu polos untuk menyadari kondisinya.

Kondisi yang mungkin sudah mengubah emosinya mulai detik ini.

.

.

.

**Élégie**

.

.

.

Eren lihat ada dua tangan yang terulur di depan wajahnya—meminta sang bocah untuk meraihnya dengan segera. Tapi kembali ia tengok ke belakang punggungnya, tepat dimana sosok yang familiar tersenyum samar menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ada perasaan yang bergelut di dalam hati Eren. Ia ingin meraih kedua tangan itu, sekaligus memeluk orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Eren, sayang—"

Tapi Eren tak bisa serakah.

Matanya mengerjap, menatap wajah sang ibu yang kini tengah di hadapinya di depan pintu rumah. Ya—dua hari telah lewat begitu saja dan kini kedua orangtua Jaeger siap menjemputnya untuk pulang.

"Mama…"

Pipi Eren dielus lembut—elusan yang mirip dengan tangan milik Rivaille.

Eren kembali menoleh dengan wajah yang sayu.

Carla lalu berbicara kepada Rivaille dengan bahasa yang asing—lagi. Eren tidak tahu mereka sedang membahas apa. Yang bisa ia tangkap dengan matanya hanyalah sang ibu yang membungkuk dan terlihat senang bisa membawanya pulang. Disisi lain, Rivaille tak menampakkan emosinya saat berhadapan dengan Carla. Pembawaannya begitu tenang dan sulit diterka. Entah kenapa Eren tidak mengharapkan ekspresi itu.

"Hari ini kita bisa kembali ke negara kita, Eren. Mama dan papa sudah mendapatkan tiket pesawatnya. Kamu sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang kan?"

"Kembali—ke Jerman?"

Carla mengangguk ringan.

"Ya, sayang." Carla menyisir rambut Eren dengan jemarinya, "Kita bisa pulang."

"Apa kita bisa kembali ke sini Ma?"

Wajah Carla mendongak, mendapati anaknya tidak merespon sesuai dengan apa yang ia simulasikan di dalam pikirannya.

"Eren tidak mau pisah sama paman Rivaille."

Bocah itu melepaskan genggaman orangtuanya sendiri dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung kaus Rivaille. Yang ditempeli oleh Eren, tertegun serta merta.

Ah—Carla mencelos.

"Kita tidak bisa kembali, Eren. Kita akan tinggal permanen di Jerman. Perancis sudah tidak aman lagi untuk orang-orang seperti kita—"

"Tapi Eren mau sama paman!"

Carla terkejut dengan bagaimana suara itu keluar dengan lantang.

Entah apa yang sudah Rivaille lakukan sampai anaknya tidak ingin melepaskan diri.

"Um, Rivaille. Maaf sudah membuatmu terlibat begini—" Carla meraih tangan Eren dan memaksanya untuk melepaskan diri, "Ayo nak, kita harus pulang."

Eren meronta hebat.

Carla hampir kepayahan—dan tiba-tiba saja Rivaille mencegahnya untuk menarik paksa Eren dari tangannya. Pria itu membuat gestur yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan menangani Eren dengan caranya. Carla mundur perlahan.

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Rivaille dengan berkaca-kaca. Rivaille mengusap pucuk kepala itu dan Eren memeluknya dengan erat.

Situasi makin berat.

Rivaille mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan meminta Eren agar membacanya. Bocah itu berhenti terisak dan menatap layar ponsel Rivaille lekat-lekat.

Eren ambil alih ponsel itu dan menunjukkannya pada sang ibu—

"Ma, ini artinya apa?"

'**Rentrez chez vous, Eren'**

Carla menurunkan alisnya, sedih.

"Rivaille ingin kamu pulang, Eren."

"Kenapa?" Eren menoleh kepada pria itu—sambil memberikan kembali ponselnya.

Ketikan singkat kembali tercipta.

'**Je vais te rendre visite, un jour.'**

'**je promets'**

"Rivaille janji akan mengunjungimu Eren. Suatu hari nanti—"

"Apa itu benar?" Eren masih menatap kelabu pekat itu dalam-dalam, "Bagaimana kalau dia tidak tahu rumah kita, Ma? Bagaimana kalau dia berbohong? Aku tidak bisa percaya—"

"Eren," Carla kembali mengelus pipi Eren dan memeluknya, "Kamu tidak boleh begitu. Rivaille sudah berjanji kan? Kamu harus mempercayainya, Eren—"

Pelukan itu terlepas dan Carla menepuk kedua bahu anaknya.

"Ayo, ucapkan sampai jumpa pada Rivaille."

"…"

"Ayo Eren."

Wajah bulatnya tertunduk. Eren memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat kepada Rivaille.

"Paman," jari kelingkingnya terangkat, "Paman tidak boleh melupakan janji paman ya."

Rivaille berlutut supaya Eren bisa meraih kelingkingnya lebih mudah dan pria itu kemudian mengecup pipi Eren dengan lembut. Untung saja Carla dan Grisha tidak mencurigainya sebagai kecupan penuh nafsu.

'**Au revoir, Eren'**

"Auf Wiedersehen, onkel Rivaille."

Genggaman di tangannya mengerat, kuat. Eren pun membalasnya dengan cengkeraman yang sama—sebelum akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan diri dan menjauh satu sama lain.

"E-Eren—kamu kenapa sayang?"

Isakkan itu terdengar kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya membesar dan menciptakan raungan yang hebat tak terbendung. Carla yang berasumsi bahwa Eren sedih dengan perpisahannya, berusaha untuk menenangkan anak itu dengan memeluknya di sepanjang jalan.

Tapi sesungguhnya, bukan hal itulah yang membuat Eren menunjukkan airmatanya.

Karena jauh dari dasar lubuk hatinya, Eren baru saja menyadari fakta bahwa ia mungkin sudah jatuh ke dalam pelukan Rivaille terlalu dalam.

Terlalu dalam hingga rasanya ia tak bisa berenang kembali ke permukaan.

Ah.

Eren jadi ingin sentuhan itu lagi—

Sentuhan yang hampir membuatnya mabuk—bak ekstasi.

Sentuhan yang menjebaknya dalam puncak kesenangan tertinggi.

Walau rasanya sedikit pahit.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Intinya, saya cuman pengen ngetik adegan pedonya Rivaille hshshshk. Bingung juga bikin adegan yang menjurus, tapi semenya bisu. Wwwww. Biasanya kalo soal anuanu kan, yang bikin greget itu gombalan seme-nya selama masa anuanu (?) jadi yaa… karena saya nyerah, akhirnya dipotong aja deh. Diusahakan banget bahasanya dibuat samar—wwwww. Soal umur, anggep aja Eren kelas 6 SD, Rivaille sekitar 23 tahun keatas. Maaf kalau-kalau bahasa Jerman dan Perancisnya berantakan—saya cuman ditolong sama gugel translet. WK.

Dan lagi-lagi saya membuat fanfic gantung Orzz

**-Fvvn-**


End file.
